


執子之手與子偕老(骸綱)

by abc761012



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: M/M, 古代架空, 綱吉性轉有, 自創人物有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 古代架空，自創人物有，綱吉性轉有，背景以幕府末期到大正奉還的年代之間，因此會有一些歷史上的人物出現(應該?)
Relationships: 6927 - Relationship, 8059 - Relationship, DH - Relationship, RL - Relationship, XS
Kudos: 1





	1. 執子之手與子偕老的人物介紹

☆小小的解釋一下，除了二代和八代之外其他人都是第一代首領的弟弟，人名都會有所更動，這篇的打算是日本古代背景來寫，這裡的迪諾沒有BOSS體質。

★配對：一、二代，骸綱，迪雲，里藍，XS，貝瑪，夏碧，可拉，風一，犬庫，柿京，了花，山獄，白正，巴春。

澤田家

澤田家康：第一代首領Giotto在本篇文章中的本名，此篇文章設定他為綱吉的祖父，與二代是情人關係。

澤田秀忠：第二代首領在本篇中的名字，一樣是綱吉的祖父，與家康是情人關係。

澤田家光：第一代首領之子，綱吉的父親。

澤田奈奈：綱吉的母親。

澤田綱吉：第一代首領的孫女，幻術師六道骸的妻子。

澤田風太：綱吉的弟弟。

澤田家宣：第三代首領在本篇中的名字，綱吉叔公。

城島犬：三代首領的外孫，綱吉的玩伴之一。

柿本千種：三代首領的外孫，綱吉的玩伴之一。

澤田家繼：第四代首領在本篇中的名字，綱吉叔公。

澤田一平：四代的養孫女。

澤田白蘭：四代的孫子，一平的哥哥，入江正一的丈夫。

澤田吉宗：第五代首領在本篇中的名字，綱吉叔公，與第六代首領是雙胞胎兄弟。

澤田迪諾：五代首領的孫子，又有跳馬迪諾的稱呼。

澤田家重：第六代首領在本篇中的名字，綱吉叔公，與第五代首領是雙胞胎兄弟。

澤田涼：巴吉爾在這裡的名字，六代的孫子。

澤田家治：第七代首領在本篇中的名字，綱吉叔公。

雲海：伊夫在本篇中的名字，在這裡的伊夫是女性，七代的女兒，是一位幻術師。

山本蘭：蘭緹兒在這裡的名稱，伊夫的妹妹，七代的女兒，山本剛續絃的妻子。

笹川了平：七代首領的外孫，綱吉的玩伴之一，京子的哥哥。

笹川京子：七代首領的外孫，綱吉的玩伴之一，了平的妹妹。

澤田家齊：第九代首領在本篇中的名字，綱吉叔公，八代的丈夫。

澤田雪：第八代首領在本篇中的名字，九代的妻子，綱吉的嬸婆。

澤田戰： XANXUS在本篇中的名字，九代的孫子。

澤田家的軍隊和家庭教師以及軍師團的成員

貝爾：澤田家中的軍隊一員。

瑪門(或是瑪蒙)：一名幻術師，澤田家中的軍隊一員。

列威：澤田家中的軍隊一員。

魯斯里亞：澤田家中的軍隊一員。

史佩爾畢．史庫瓦羅：XANXUS的妻子，國外流落到日本的劍士。

獄寺碧：碧洋琪在本篇中的名字，獄寺隼人的姐姐，夏馬爾的妻子。

夏馬爾：澤田家的醫生，碧的丈夫。

獄寺隼人：碧的弟弟，綱吉的玩伴之一。

雲懷遠：約克在本篇中的名字，雲雀的舅舅，同等於雲雀的父親。

雲雀恭彌：懷遠的妹妹雲夕的兒子，父母親過世後就跟舅舅住在一起，綱吉的玩伴之一。

六道骸：幻術師，雲海撿回來的孩子，綱吉的丈夫。

雲凪：庫洛姆在本篇中的名字，懷遠和雲海的女兒，繼承母親的能力成為幻術師，綱吉的玩伴之一。

里包恩：澤田家的家庭教師之一，深受家康的信賴。

藍波：里包恩撿回來的傢伙，里包恩的情人。

可樂尼洛：澤田家的家庭教師之一，深受家康的信賴，喜歡拉爾。

拉爾．米爾奇：澤田家的家庭教師之一，深受家康的信賴，喜歡可樂尼洛。

入江正一：白蘭的妻子，澤田家的軍師團的人。

三浦春：澤田家軍師團的人，涼的情人。

山本家

山本剛：山本家的當家，負責守護澤田家的護衛隊隊長。

山本武：山本剛的兒子，綱吉玩伴之一。

山本琴音：山本剛和蘭的女兒，武的妹妹，綱吉玩伴之一。

其他人物：

黑川花：了平的女友。


	2. 執子之手與子偕老的人物關係

澤田家康(情人：澤田秀忠)  
↓  
澤田家光(妻子：澤田奈奈)  
↓  
┌澤田綱吉  
│  
└澤田風太

大弟：澤田家宣  
↓  
┌澤田脩子  
│  
└澤田定子  
↓  
外孫  
┌城島犬  
│  
└柿本千種

二弟：澤田家繼  
↓  
澤田家綱  
↓  
┌澤田白蘭  
│  
└澤田一平

三弟：澤田吉宗  
↓  
澤田家定  
↓  
澤田迪諾

四弟：澤田家重  
↓  
澤田家慶  
↓  
澤田涼

五弟：澤田家治  
↓  
┌雲海(原名：澤田海)  
│  
├山本蘭(原名：澤田蘭)  
│  
└澤田彰子  
↓  
外孫  
┌雲凪  
│  
├山本琴音  
│  
├笹川了平  
│  
└笹川京子

六弟：澤田家齊(妻子：澤田雪)  
↓  
澤田家茂  
↓  
澤田戰

澤田家的軍隊和家庭教師以及軍師團的成員

貝爾：澤田家中的軍隊一員。

瑪門(或是瑪蒙)：一名幻術師，澤田家中的軍隊一員。

列威：澤田家中的軍隊一員。

魯斯里亞：澤田家中的軍隊一員。

史佩爾畢．史庫瓦羅：XANXUS的妻子，國外流落到日本的劍士。

獄寺碧：碧洋琪在本篇中的名字，獄寺隼人的姐姐，夏馬爾的妻子。

夏馬爾：澤田家的醫生，碧的丈夫。

獄寺隼人：碧的弟弟，綱吉的玩伴之一。

雲懷遠：約克在本篇中的名字，雲雀的舅舅，同等於雲雀的父親。

雲雀恭彌：懷遠的妹妹雲夕的兒子，父母親過世後就跟舅舅住在一起，綱吉的玩伴之一。

六道骸：幻術師，雲海撿回來的孩子，綱吉的丈夫。

里包恩：澤田家的家庭教師之一，深受家康的信賴。

藍波：里包恩撿回來的傢伙，里包恩的情人。

可樂尼洛：澤田家的家庭教師之一，深受家康的信賴，喜歡拉爾。

拉爾．米爾奇：澤田家的家庭教師之一，深受家康的信賴，喜歡可樂尼洛。

入江正一：白蘭的妻子，澤田家的軍師團的人。

三浦春：澤田家軍師團的人，涼的情人。

山本家

山本剛：山本家的當家，負責守護澤田家的護衛隊隊長。

山本武：山本剛的兒子，綱吉玩伴之一。


	3. 執子之手與子偕老(骸綱) 1

《詩經 擊鼓》

擊鼓其鏜，踴躍用兵。土國城漕，我獨南行。

從孫子仲，平陳與宋。不我以歸，憂心有忡。

爰居爰處？爰喪其馬？於以求之？于林之下。

死生契闊，與子成說。執子之手，與子偕老。

於嗟闊兮，不我活兮。於嗟洵兮，不我信兮。

幕府時期有獨霸一方的澤田家族，不知經過多久的時間出現一名強勢的領導人，也就是現在澤田家的領導人澤田家康，他和現在的情人澤田秀忠育有一子澤田家光，澤田家康的為人很好，大家都非常的喜歡他。

領地在他的統治下可以說是豐衣足食，附近的領地的領導人都會來請教家康，而家康的兄弟也非常的多，也會負責幫忙大哥家康管理領地的事情，沒想到一個家族可以管理的非常好。

「家康大人，少夫人要生了！」一名叫做雅子的女僕跑去和家康報告。

「快去請產婆，奈奈可是懷著我們期待以久的小公主啊！」家康馬上命令下去。

「哎呀！小戰啊！妹妹要出生了呢！」澤田雪摸摸十歲孫子的頭。

「嗯！」戰只是安靜的點頭。

「父親！」家光看見秀忠和家康走過來。

「奈奈現在怎麼樣了？」家康擔心的問。

「家康，冷靜下來！家光都沒著急了。」秀忠拍拍家康的背部。

「哈哈！」家光乾笑。

「這個孩子可是我們期待的小公主。」家康可是很期待這可愛的小孫女出生。

「家康大人，少夫人生了，是一名女娃。」雅子高興的和大人報告。

「真是太好了，母女都平安吧？」家光擔心的問。

「少夫人和小姐都很平安。」產婆笑嘻嘻的告訴他們。

澤田家向來很少有女孩的出生，因此奈奈這次懷孕後大家就非常的希望這胎是女孩子，奈奈也不辜負大家的期望生下女孩，這可讓家族上上下下的人非常高興，畢竟這可愛的小女孩可是澤田家族的掌上明珠，是戰最疼愛的妹妹。

不管怎麼說澤田家族歷代都是男性，好不容易有個女娃出生，大家當然是高興不已，家康非常高興自己有了一位可愛的孫女，這下子他總算可以跟自己的弟弟炫耀了，他有兩位弟弟家宣和家治生了女兒後就一直說他的女兒有多優秀之類的話。

家康知道有幾位弟弟有女兒，這點可讓他羨慕不已，畢竟自己只有一個兒子，沒有女兒，而且家族當中要有女性的小孩可以說是很少，因此他們多少又是期盼自己有女兒的出生，或是可以擁有孫女，還有上天聽見他們的願望，給予他們一位可愛的小公主。

「父親，孩子的名字？」家光看著兩位父親。

「綱吉，澤田綱吉。」家綱說出名字。

「乳名叫做紗奈。」秀忠老早就想好乳名了。

「嗯！澤田綱吉，字紗奈。」家光重複一遍。

「大哥，看樣子明天就可以宣布這個消息了。」家齊微笑的對家康說。

「是啊！大哥，而且小戰很喜歡紗奈。」雪看見自己的孫子很喜歡剛出生的妹妹。

「對了，家齊，你是不是沒有幫小戰取乳名？」秀忠問出這個問題。

「有，只是那孩子不喜歡罷了。」家齊微笑的回答。

「這樣啊！算了，不過沒關係。」秀忠不打算繼續問下去。

「說到這，小戰也十歲了，要接受領導人的訓練了，畢竟是澤田家的長孫。」家康說出這件事情。

「爺爺，什麼是領導人的訓練？」戰開口問家齊。

「嗯…要怎麼說呢！小戰將來要繼承家業，因此要開始上課。」家齊盡量解釋清楚。

「那迪諾和白蘭呢？」戰又繼續發問。

「小戰是孫子輩的長孫，所以要先上課，白蘭和迪諾的話，家康伯公會有安排的。」雪摸摸孫子的頭。

「喔！」戰點頭沒有說話。

「看樣子要盡快安排了。」家康看著戰這個孩子。

在澤田家族當中只要年滿十歲的男性都要接受領導人的課程，這樣方便孩子們長大後管理這龐大的家業，澤田家族龐大的產業總是要有人管理，這下子長子這個位子的人就非常的重要，長子是要領導其他人一起管理這個產業的。

只要是第一個出生的男孩就是長子，不管嫡系或是庶出都一樣，沒有任何的分別，有能力的女孩子當然也可以管理家族的產業，每孩子都會有屬於自己的產業。

這些產業都是屬於澤田家的一部分，打從家康治理這片土地以來，女孩子就不再是政治聯姻的一隻棋子，女孩子可以自由的選擇自己的夫君，嫁給自己屬意的意中人。

「恭喜大哥你喜獲孫女。」家宣高興的對家康說。

「來、來、來，今天大家不醉不歸。」家治大聲呼喊。

「真是的，家治的老毛病又犯了。」吉宗看見這樣的情形搖頭。

「哎呀！今天喜事就別說這樣的話啦！」家重看見大家開心的樣子只是微笑。

「呵呵！看樣子這個女娃會受到大家的疼愛。」家康看見這樣的情形開心的說。

「紗奈將來是大家的寶貝，聽說家治的女兒也懷孕了，看樣子明年又有孩子要誕生了。」秀忠看見這樣的情形說。

「的確是這樣呢！家治他們的女兒都嫁的不錯，而且已經有兩個外孫出生了。」家康對於弟弟們的一切都掌握的很好。

「家光和奈奈因為有這個孩子而高興不已，感覺上有了這個孩子萬事足以。」秀忠清楚兒子和媳婦的想法。

「只是覺得未來有很多事情要防範了。」家康語重心長的說。

「是啊！」秀忠同意家康的話。

山本家是澤田家的護衛，山本剛和續弦的妻子山本蘭帶著還不滿一歲的兒子出席這場活動，山本剛的妻子生下孩子後就過世，因為要照顧孩子的關係以及山本蘭本身就喜歡他，在家治的說服下兩人結為夫妻。

山本剛對於蘭一點也沒有不好的印象，自己本身從小就很喜歡蘭，但是因為某些原因不得不娶平民的女子成為妻子，蘭知道這件事情後只是笑笑的祝福他們，可惜自己的妻子好景不常生下兒子後就過世，剛才有機會可以娶蘭成為妻子。

兩人相愛不已，蘭和姊姊海都已經有了身孕，預計明年就會有孩子出生，兩人的脈搏都顯示出兩人懷的都是女娃，剛聽見這個消息很高興，這樣子有兒子有女兒，是最好的家庭。

「小武很好奇的看著聚會呢！」蘭抱著兒子看著大家在狂歡。

「是啊！小武是乖孩子呢！」剛把妻子圈在自己的懷中。

剛和蘭的感情很好，加上武從小就是蘭帶大的，一家人的感情非常的好，武不管蘭是不是自己的親生母親，都很愛黏著蘭，蘭對武也幾乎可以說是很疼愛，從沒有虧待武這個孩子，讓武在成長的過程當中沒有受到人家不好的待遇。

當然澤田家中的小孩都會玩在一起，有的是僕人有的是主人，但是地位都沒有分的很清楚，只是每個小孩都會有自己的中心，中心的那個小孩就是他們的主人，誰都不可以去欺負他們的主人，這是自古以來的家訓和習慣，大家看見這個樣子都只是會心一笑，沒有特別的去想太多。

「啊！小恭彌已經兩歲了呢！」雪微笑的對海說。

「是啊！不過小小年紀父母就已經…」海知道雲雀的身世。

「呵呵！不會有事情的，這個孩子會在妳和懷遠的疼愛下長大的。」雪輕輕的摸摸雲雀的頭。

「是呢！恭彌很乖呢！」海很高興自己可以擁有這樣的孩子。

「不過自己的身體還是多注意些，不要忘了妳肚子裡面可有家治哥的外孫女。」雪提醒海。

「我知道，我會注意的，雪嬸嬸。」海知道雪的提醒。

「恭彌給我抱吧！」懷遠走過來對海說。

「好。」海把恭彌交給懷遠。

家康看見家治的女兒這樣的情形只是微笑，看樣子她們兩人都嫁的很好，而且一家人的感情都非常的好，是不需要擔心她們的一切，家康知道綱吉的出生會讓很多人多出防備的心，畢竟不管怎麼說澤田家的孩子出生都是他們那些人的威脅。

家康比較擔心有人會進入城中殺害那些孩子，雖然那些孩子都已經會自己應該會的武功，不過還是會擔心很多，加上有幾名是小嬰孩，家康不得不下令城裡面的戒備，就是不希望有人出事，大家也都開始神經警戒狀態。

家康清楚女孩的通婚大部分都不是嫁給望族或是貴族，都是一般人，只是那些人都有不同的能力，這才是家康讓他們進入城中的原因，還好那些人都沒有心懷不軌，要不然家康一定會嚴厲的處罰這件事情。


	4. 執子之手與子偕老(骸綱) 2

當然家康的擔心也不是沒有道理的，最近有很多地方的領主對他們的領地可以說是非常想要，想要利用戰爭來搶奪他們的領地，家康現在對於這點非常的頭痛，正在想到底要怎樣去處理這件事情會比較好，城裡面的人又不能不顧他們。

秀忠也知道家康正在煩惱這些事情，因此也正在想方法要如此解決這樣的事情，避免不該發生的事情發生，更不想要讓大家陷入混亂當中，要是這樣的話一定會發生很多意想不到的事情出來，怎麼樣都要避免這樣的情形出現。

家康決定明天開家族會議好好的和大家商討這件事情，盡量去避免那些事情的發生。

「明天通知他們開會吧！」家康語重心長的說出這句話來。

「也好，只能這樣了。」秀忠知道家康的顧慮。

「大哥，這樣好嗎？」家繼看著自己的大哥。

家康擺擺手要他們下去休息，他自己也累了想要好好的休息，這下子很多事情真的不好好處理的話會很麻煩的，看樣子是要把全部的人都叫回來才可以，家康想到這裡就不知道要說什麼才好。

秀忠擔心的看著自己最愛的人，現在的他什麼事情都不能幫他分擔，好不容易兩人可以在一起，結果自己卻什麼事情也分擔不了，這樣子還真的對不起自己。

家康看見秀忠皺眉頭的樣子只是輕輕的安撫，他不喜歡看見自己情人皺眉頭的樣子，那樣子的秀忠真的不好看，體會到家康的溫柔秀忠的眉頭也沒有深鎖的樣子。

「不要去想太多了，事情很快就會過去的。」家康對於這件事情有信心。

「我知道，但是我還是會擔心。」秀忠多少還是會擔心。

「要把雨月叫回來嗎？」秀忠知道朝利雨月是家康最信賴的人。

「也好，只能這樣做了。」家康苦笑的說。

「大哥，您睡了嗎？」家齊和妻子通報。

「進來吧！」家康柔和的說。

「不好意思，打擾您了，大哥。」家齊對自己的大哥感到抱歉。

「別對我感到抱歉，我有事情要請你們商量。」家康很感謝自己的弟弟出現。

「大哥，那件事情…」雪很擔心一個望族的要求。

「我知道，但是澤田家的孩子並不是棋子，我不想要這樣做。」家康知道雪在說什麼。

「這件事情我會親自去和那位望族談談的。」秀忠決定要親自出馬。

那位望族想要得到澤田家的人，但是家康一直反對這件事情，已經嫁人的人都嫁人了，剩下的就是小孩子而已，但是家康也不可能把小孩子當成人質送去，那樣的話對小孩的家人一點也不公平。

秀忠知道這件事情後當然會好好的去和那位望族的人談談，對於自己的領地以及這一切總是很想要覬覦的那些人，家康決定要殺雞儆猴來警告他們，秀忠知道家康已經有計劃要做這件事情。

如果可以的話家康可能真的會把自己最信任的軍師團等人給請出來，家齊也知道大哥的決心，雪可不會讓自己的孫子去當人質的。

「看樣子真的要動用到武力了。」家康無奈的說出這句話來。

「只能這樣做了，給他們警告，他們才會收斂。」雪其實不太喜歡這樣的動作。

「這件事情我會去做的，今天就說到這吧！」秀忠不太想要讓家康他們知道自己的計畫。

「嗯！大哥，我們先告退了。」家齊帶著妻子離開。

「先睡覺吧！我一會就會回來。」秀忠親吻家康。

「嗯！」家康漸漸入睡。

秀忠起身去找幾個人，那幾個人是一直深受家康信賴的傢伙，同時也是暗藏在夜晚中的殺手，秀忠不想要自己這次的暗殺事件讓家康知道，並不是說信賴不了家康，只是秀忠想要讓家康可以安穩的休息，這種血腥的事情就讓自己來做就好了，很多事情不需要讓家康去插手的。

既然自己愛上家康他就會好好的幫忙家康的，同時秀忠也不會讓自己的孩子去插手這些事情的，家光儘管知道自己的父親作風是如何，但是他還是不會去做，畢竟父親做的事情他管不了。

「里包恩。」秀忠出現在里包恩的面前。

「這次要去暗殺哪個人？」里包恩知道秀忠出現在自己的面前是什麼原因。

「那個望族，麻煩你了。」秀忠簡單的說出委託。

「這是我應該要報答的，您給我們太多的好處。」里包恩打從心底很喜歡這個家族。

秀忠聽見這句話只是點頭沒有說什麼，澤田家族收養了太多、太多需要幫助的人，那些人總是會用自己的生命去回饋他們，家康很高興自己做的事情總是有回報，只是那些黑暗的工作秀忠會自己自動的接下來去做。

秀忠不想要讓家康的雙手染上不該有的血腥，這是他對自己唯一的要求，畢竟不管怎麼說家康真的是他最愛的人，黑暗的東西並不適合家康去背負，因此秀忠才會決定自己去背負那些事情，主要就是希望家康可以安靜的生活下去，現在應該是他們好好享受晚年的生活才對。

家光看著自己剛出生沒多久的女兒，他知道女兒將來一定會不平凡的，出生在這樣的家庭當中，眾人期待的小公主總算誕生了，卻同時多少也會威脅到某些人的存在，想到這裡家光就不知道要怎樣才好，他知道父親一定有派人去解決事情。

家光小時候就曾經看過父親派人去解決事情的樣子，那時候父親總是會果絕的做出一些事情，他的兩位父親在處理事情上面的風格雖然有些不同，但是卻都是令人敬愛的父親。

這次雖然有事情困擾父親他們，但是家光深信其中一位父親已經派里包恩去解決這件事情，日後會發生的事情又會怎樣他就不知道。

「紗奈睡的好熟。」奈奈開心的看著女兒。

「是啊！」家光開心的摟著自己的妻子。

「紗奈可是我們的寶貝。」奈奈很高興自己總算生下孩子。

「不要擔心了，我們一定還會有另外一個寶貝的。」家光摸摸妻子的頭。

「嗯！」奈奈靠在丈夫的懷中。

家光微笑的看著妻子的樣子，好不容易的懷孕讓妻子感到高興，他們成親這麼多年來總算有了一個孩子，當然這是好不容易求到的事情，他們才會這樣珍惜這個寶貝女兒。

家光知道奈奈的身體不是很好，如果真的還要小孩的話，可能就要經過再三的考量，家光可不想要失去這位溫柔嫻淑的妻子，奈奈是他一生當中的最愛，家光怎麼樣都不想要失去奈奈。

家光知道自己認定的妻子只有一個人，那就是奈奈，其他人他都不想要娶，奈奈是絕對不可以出事情的。

奈奈也很高興家光這樣的重視她，能夠和家光在一起奈奈也非常的高興，只要能夠和家光在一起奈奈就會覺得很幸福，這樣的幸福兩人會努力的維持下去的。

「該睡了。」家光哄哄自己的妻子。

「好。」奈奈閉上眼睛。

綱吉在父母親的身邊睡的香甜，可愛的樣子讓家光倍感幸福，才生產後沒有多久的奈奈是需要修養的，當然家康已經找到大夫來幫奈奈調養身子，只要奈奈調養好身子就會有下一個孩子的出生，家光是抱著這樣的希望在等待的。

當然就算沒有另外一個孩子他們也不會介意的，有女兒對他們來說就已經是非常的好的，或許最後他們會奢望看著自己的女兒高興的長大，很多、很多事情都會化為一個很普通的希望。

多少年來等待的就是那個奇蹟和希望，現在家光和奈奈已經了解到這樣的事情了，只要家庭幸福美滿他們什麼事情都不會去在乎的。

「看樣子事情已經處理完畢了。」秀忠接到里包恩的回報。

「抱歉，這件事情讓你來做。」家康倒在愛人的懷中。

「這是我應該要做的事情，不要去想太多了，現在他們都會有警覺，不會打擾我們了。」秀忠摸摸愛人的頭髮。

「說的也是呢！每次事情都處理的那麼好，多少會讓我很嫉妒。」家康開玩笑的說這句話。

「我當然知道你會嫉妒我，但是這卻是我唯一能幫你做的。」秀忠怎會不知道愛人的想法。

「謝謝你這麼多年在我的身邊。」家康很感謝有秀忠在自己的身邊。

「哪裡，我心甘情願的。」秀忠很甘願待在家康的身邊處理這些事情。

家康知道多少年來秀忠不計較付出的跟在自己的身邊，能夠在秀忠的身邊真的是非常的幸福，秀忠總是把他當然寶貝一樣的對待他，家康很高興自己能夠擁有這樣的愛人，能夠和自己最親愛的人在一起是多麼快樂的事情。

秀忠的一切就是他的一切，誰都可以背叛他，但是只有秀忠不可以背叛他，因為秀忠是自己最重要的人，除了秀忠之外家康再也找不到可以信任的人。

秀忠知道家康脆弱的心思，當然會好好的安撫家康，然後和家康在一起生活，不會去背叛自己最愛的人，除了家康他誰都不會效忠的。

「放心吧！我不會背叛你的，除了你，我誰都不會跟隨的。」秀忠親吻家康。

「我知道，永遠不可以背叛我。」家康回應秀忠的吻。

「當然了，我的主人。」秀忠輕輕的在家康身上烙下痕跡。

「我衷心的僕人，我心愛的情人，唯獨你不可離開我。」家康霸道的說著。

「遵命！我的主人、我的妻。」秀忠微笑。


	5. 執子之手與子偕老(骸綱) 3

秀忠知道家康是背負龐大家族的犧牲者，澤田家族並沒有外人想像般的那樣好，在這種動盪不安的時代當中他們多多少少也會成為一名犧牲者，家康是那種不會容許家族成為時代的犧牲者。

因此家康接受許多外來事物，讓他們漸漸的影響這個家族，戰是將來繼承這個家族的孩子之一，澤田家族他們既不是壤夷的維新志士，也不是投效幕府的新撰組，反而是中立的家族，除非有必要才會出手幫忙的。

「聽說西蒙家族那裡有變動，似乎已經滅了村上家族了。」吉宗看見自己的信使傳來的消息說。

「藤原家族那裡和德川家族那裡聽見這個消息依舊不為所動，看樣子他們認為有新撰組保護他們會沒事。」家重無奈的說出這句話。

「畢竟現在有分尊王壤夷派的維新志士，以及守舊派的新撰組。」吉宗分析現在的情形。

「大哥不准我們參與任何一派，要我們保持中立，坂本龍馬那裡也想要改革。」家重想起這件事。

家光看著剛出生沒有多久的女兒，有時候家光覺得家族當中的事情真的很沈重，現在重擔已經慢慢的放在家光的身上，不管發生什麼事情他們都要守護好這個家，這個家族是靠著大家的力量撐起來的。

女兒不是家族當中的犧牲品，家光這點可是很清楚的，看看自己的堂姊、堂妹們就知道，她們都是嫁給自己最喜歡的人，而不是嫁給其他的貴族，她們嫁給的人幾乎都是平民。

「希望紗奈可以平安長大，希望可以找到好丈夫嫁給他。」家光有這樣的希望。

「已經很晚了，該睡了。」奈奈看見丈夫正在沉思的樣子說。

「嗯！的確是該睡了。」家光微笑的告訴自己的妻子。

奈奈點頭看著家光，孩子一天、一天在長大，他們成為父母後非常的欣喜，綱吉可愛的樣子很受到家族裡的人歡迎，戰總是會親自照顧綱吉，綱吉很喜歡待在戰的身邊。

看見這樣的情形家光和奈奈感到很欣慰，戰很疼愛綱吉這位妹妹，綱吉很愛跟著戰這位哥哥，家光覺得戰是位好哥哥，會很照顧妹妹的好哥哥，將來一定會是好兄長，這點家光和奈奈一點也不會擔心。

家齊知道自己的孫子很喜歡綱吉，看見這樣的情形他和雪都感到很放心，戰這個孩子真的很乖巧，畢竟戰這個孩子是他們從小帶到大的孩子，擁有這個孫子可是讓他們兩老高興的要命，補足他們的孩子長期不在自己的身邊這種空虛的感覺。

當然這件事情戰並不清楚，戰只知道自己的父親很少回家就是，家族的生意非常的廣泛，當然有些人已經過世或是怎樣的，這些事情小孩子們並不清楚，當然家康也不可能告訴他們這些小孩子的，所以大家都乖乖的不說話，只是把自己的本分給做好。

「爺爺，今天給我上課的老師很嚴格嗎？」迪諾問自己的祖父。

「很嚴格，所以迪諾要好好的加油，白蘭和戰都會和你一起去上課的。」吉宗告訴自己的孫子。

「嗯！我會好好加油的，什麼時候可以去看奈紗？」迪諾想要看出生沒有多久的綱吉。

「呵呵！過幾天吧！」吉宗笑笑的說。

雪幫戰整理好要去上課的東西，戰看見奶奶親自幫忙自己整理東西的樣子實在感到不好意思，雪摸摸戰的頭表示要他不要不好意思，雪很喜歡這位可愛的孫子，不過孫子的母親因為生下孫子而過世這點讓雪實在不知道要說什麼。

人生就是這樣無常，戰的父母親早已經不在他的身邊，戰很多事情都是由祖父母教導的，戰也很習慣跟自己的祖父母相處，總是會很孝敬自己的祖父母。

「去上課要乖乖聽話，不可以和白蘭還有迪諾吵架。」雪輕聲細語的告訴戰。

「我知道了，奶奶。」戰點頭答應。

「戰果然是乖孩子，奶奶最疼的孫子。」雪牽起戰的手去教室。

「我才讓爺爺奶奶擔心了，因為是長孫。」戰對此感到很不好意思。

「呵呵！我們呀！知道戰是乖孩子，所以不會很擔心戰，很放心戰喔！」雪輕輕的拍著戰的頭。

「奶奶…」戰覺得好像會失去自己最重要的人一般。

雪笑笑的不說什麼，戰不會失去自己和家齊的，他們會好好的守護這個家，這裡是他們唯一的家，他們不會加入任何的派系，只會維持自己中立的立場，畢竟他們很清楚現在的局勢一定是要尊王壤夷，大政奉還的日子就快要到了。

到時候天皇一定會開始拿回權力的，很多東西就要開始沒落下來，還好他們一直都有迎接西方的東西，知道西方的文明是怎樣的文明，吸取好的文明改革守舊的文明，讓自己變得更加的強盛，這是他們這個家族唯一的作法，也是家康刻意帶動的改變。

「我記得爸爸身邊的六侍衛好像有些都是外國人。」家光想起這件事情。

「只有一個是日本人，其他都是外國人，你叔叔家齊的六侍衛也全都是外國人。」秀忠喝了一口茶。

「似乎是這樣，不過六侍衛真的很少出現在大家的面前。」家光像是閒話家常一般的說。

「他們不會出現在大家的面前，除非有必要。」秀忠對於這點可是非常的了解。

「嗯！我知道，不過叔叔們好像沒有幾個人擁有六侍衛。」家光說起這件事。

「大概只是單純的不想罷了，影衛多少還是會讓人存有戒心的。」秀忠了解這種痛苦，畢竟他是影衛出身的人。

家光知道秀忠說的是什麼意思，六侍衛本來就是影衛，不會任意的出現在大家的面前，每位繼承人都會選擇自己身邊的夥伴成為六侍衛，但是家族裡面沒有幾個人有六侍衛的存在。

自然唯一的原因就是他們一點也不想要去選，另外就是他們對於影衛多少還是有戒心存在的，其他的就沒有特別的意思，畢竟主導權現在都在家康以及他的那幾位弟弟手上，家光也有一些主導權，但是不常用就是。

「最近政局動盪不安，可要小心點。」秀忠這樣對自己的兒子說。

「我會的，我會保持中立的原則。」家光可是很清楚自己父親的原則。

「嗯！」秀忠只是點頭沒說什麼。

戰乖乖的和迪諾、白蘭他們一起上課，他們三個約好等下要去看綱吉，對於他們來說那位可愛的妹妹比起教科書的影響力還要大，不過他們三個還是乖乖的上課，吸取重要的知識。

家齊和雪知道很多事情他們不想要孫子去背負，畢竟他們都是過來人，在這樣動盪不安的年代，到底會有什麼樣子的情形發生他們都不曉得，更何況只是一個可愛的小孩。

「我很擔心兒子，最近都沒什麼消息。」雪看著自己的丈夫。

「我也挺擔心的，家茂那孩子最近都沒消息。」家齊多多少少也會擔心自己的兒子。

「要派人去嗎？」雪就是不放心自己的兒子。

「也好，派六侍衛的其中一人去好了。」家齊決定還是吩咐下去。

六侍衛的人接到主人的訊息後馬上去找少爺，畢竟他們也是會擔心自己的小主子，戰的母親已經過世了，不可以連父親也過世，家齊可受不了喪子之痛的，雪自然很清楚這件事。

家茂是家齊的兒子，是獨生子，連帶的孫子也是獨生子，雖然是單傳的孩子，可是他們對於孩子不是那樣溺愛，反而是希望自己的孩子可以挑起重擔，家茂也是這個原因才決定去管理產業的。

「孩子不在江戶就真的不放心，畢竟是在京都。」雪對此感到無奈。

「這也沒辦法，家茂那孩子自己去跟大哥說要管理京都的產業。」家齊知道兒子的責任心很重。

「還好有安排一些侍衛保護那孩子，不然真的挺擔心的。」雪對於自己的兒子多少不知道要說什麼。

「呵呵！放心吧！那孩子會平安回來的。」家齊對自己的兒子有信心。

戰、迪諾、白蘭他們下課後馬上去找家光，希望家光可以讓他們看綱吉，家光看見他們三個小孩來，馬上領著他們去看綱吉，綱吉可愛的樣子讓他們三個愛不釋手，他們三個可是把綱吉當作寶貝來疼愛。

「紗奈好可愛。」迪諾看見這樣的情形驚嘆。

「跟奈奈嬸嬸一個樣子耶！」白蘭知道奈奈是很漂亮的女孩。

綱吉看見是自己最喜歡的兄長，馬上爬到自己的兄長身上，迪諾和白蘭看見這樣的情形難免有吃醋的現象，畢竟他們沒想到戰竟然和綱吉那樣的好，自然多少會有吃醋的現象產生。

戰看見他們兩人吃醋的樣子實在不知道要怎樣說，只是把綱吉抱到他們的面前，讓綱吉好好的看著這兩位兄長，不然的話到時候綱吉又會大哭，家光看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的。

「呵呵！戰讓紗奈認識白蘭和迪諾？」奈奈看見這樣的情形微笑。

「嗯！奈奈嬸嬸好。」戰有禮貌的和奈奈打招呼。

「奈奈嬸嬸好。」迪諾看見奈奈馬上打招呼。

「奈奈嬸嬸好，您又變漂亮了。」白蘭跟奈奈打招呼順便稱讚奈奈。

「呵呵！你們好，謝謝你的稱讚，白蘭。」奈奈拍拍迪諾和白蘭的頭。

迪諾和白蘭多少感到不好意思，奈奈笑起來真的很漂亮，對於這樣漂亮的女性他們多少沒有辦法，白蘭和迪諾自然會臉紅，戰的話倒是已經習慣了，畢竟從綱吉出生後，戰就一直往家光這裡跑就是。

迪諾除了很喜歡綱吉之外也很喜歡雲雀，所以每次都會往海的家裡跑，海每次看見自己的侄子過來就知道迪諾要找誰，雲雀也很乖的待在迪諾身邊，兩個小孩總是會玩在一起。

迪諾和白蘭很高興自己可以看見綱吉這位可愛的妹妹，綱吉靈活的大眼真的很吸引所有的人，戰知道綱吉是個很受歡迎的孩子，以後長大更是不得了，因此戰會好好的保護綱吉的。


	6. 執子之手與子偕老(骸綱) 4

「什麼嘛...戰都霸佔綱吉。」白蘭看見這樣的情形說。

「就是說啊！」迪諾看見這樣的情形多少有些不高興。

「你們兩個吵死了。」戰看見這樣的情形很想痛打他們一頓。

「呵呵，不要吵囉！這樣會吵到紗奈的。」奈奈看見這樣的情形微笑的說。

他們三個人看見綱吉睡的安穩的樣子不好繼續說什麼，畢竟要是真的吵起來可是會吵到這位可愛的小妹，因此他們必須要安安靜靜的在這裡陪著綱吉，等綱吉醒過來就會陪他們一起玩耍。

家光看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子自家女兒真的很受到三位兄長的愛護，連要和誰一起玩他們三個都會吵架，這就表示說自家女兒真的很受到歡迎，有了他們三個的保護，家光真的不擔心自家女兒的安全。

那三個孩子的一切他都看在眼裡，加上戰是那樣的保護綱吉，家光相信未來如果有人想要接近綱吉的話，一定會先被他們三個給轟出去，他們絕對不會允許任何人輕易的接近綱吉。

「你們三個小鬼，時間到了也該回家了，不然叔叔嬸嬸可是會擔心。」家光可是很清楚他們三個大多都是給祖父母照顧。

「也是呢，已經這麼晚了，如果再不回去他們可是會擔心的。」奈奈笑笑的告訴三個男孩。

「我知道了，今天謝謝家光叔叔和奈奈嬸嬸的招待。」戰是個很聽話的孩子，自然不想要讓家裡的人擔心自己。

「我們回去了，今天謝謝招待。」迪諾很開心可以和綱吉一起玩。

「家光叔叔、奈奈嬸嬸，再見。」白蘭跟著他們一起離開。

奈奈看見這樣的情形微笑，她很高興自家女兒這樣受歡迎，相信有了他們三個的保護，女兒在未來的路上一定會很平安，家光也肯定是這樣想，畢竟自家丈夫的想法奈奈怎會不知道。

家光當然知道奈奈會明白自己的想法，畢竟有很多時候他們真的會身不由己，為了避免這樣的存在，那幾個孩子保護綱吉是必要的，綱吉可是大家的寶貝，所以每個人都想要守護她。

可愛的孩子總是會有許多人想要守護，自然會有許多人靠近她，身為長輩的他們就要是要默默的守護她，然後幫她篩選適合的人在她身邊，愛她的人一定很多，所以他們可以很放心的把自己的孩子交給他們。

「聽說今天戰、白蘭、迪諾去看紗奈了？」家康問著自己的兒子。

「對，他們三個過來看紗奈，看起來很喜歡紗奈的樣子。」家光把這件事告訴自己的父親。

「有他們三個在，紗奈一定會被保護的很好。」家康知道那幾個孩子的個性。

「父親不擔心嗎？」家光突然問出這句話。

「是會擔心，不過有他們三個在，有些事情就不需要太過擔心。」家康可是很清楚局勢的變化。

家光聽見自家父親這樣說多少放心許多，家康一定會保護好綱吉，畢竟是自己期待以久的孫女，加上家康一定不會讓那些別有意圖的人接近綱吉，家康當然會保護好自己的孫女。

秀忠當然知道家康的想法，所以一定會照著家康的想法去做，一定會好好的保護好綱吉，不會讓那個孩子受到傷害，那位可愛的孩子可是大家的寵兒，說什麼都不可以讓那孩子出事情。

秀忠也挺喜歡綱吉這個孩子，自然也不會讓自己最疼愛的孩子出事情，會用自己的方式去守護那個孩子，只要是家康想要守護的人，秀忠都會去守護，家康可是他最愛的人。

「要從現在開始找紗奈的六侍衛嗎？」秀忠問自己的戀人。

「現在找影衛會不會太早了點？」家康開始思考這件事。

「的確是有些過早了，不過戰那個孩子是真的要找了。」秀忠想起來家族裡的孩子似乎是要開始繼承家族的事情。

「嗯...我會跟家齊商量看看，最近他在煩惱家茂的事情。」家康想起來最小的弟弟最近多了一些煩惱。

「家茂那孩子不是去了京都，主動說要去京都處理事情不是？」秀忠聽見這句話感到很疑惑。

「是這樣沒錯，不過最近沒有捎來消息，家齊和雪會擔心也是正常的，畢竟戰的母親已經過世了。」家康可是很清楚弟弟們的家庭狀況。

「這的確是會令人擔心，已經派影衛過去了吧！？」秀忠相信家齊一定派出自己信任的部下去找兒子。

「嗯。」家康點頭。

看見這樣的情形秀忠沒有多說什麼，家康擔心的事情很多，這件事不過只是家康擔心的事情的其中一項罷了，秀忠相信家齊自己會有辦法去處理這件事，不需要他們太過擔心。

家齊可是家康最信任的弟弟之一，處理事情的能力不輸給家康，加上有個很不錯的賢內助，在很多事情上面不需要家康擔心，而且兒子又是那樣有上進心，任何人看了都覺得這個家庭很不錯。

不過最近家茂沒有消息可是讓家齊夫婦擔心許多，這件事他們不敢告訴自己的孫子戰，擔憂的樣子讓家康很擔心，多多少少也是希望可以有好消息，誰都不希望自己的孩子出事情。

「家茂那孩子到現在都沒有消息，真的很令人擔心。」雪非常擔憂自己的孩子出事情。

「已經派柯尤特過去了，會有消息的。」家齊知道自家妻子到底在擔心什麼。

「這樣我哪敢跟小戰說他父親的事情。」雪真的很擔心自家兒子。

「說不定只是生病還是怎樣，一時之間聯絡不上我們，影衛過去後會有所改善。」家齊當然知道妻子的擔心。

「爺爺、奶奶，我來請安。」戰來到他們的房間門外。

「是小戰啊，進來跟奶奶說今天上課怎樣了？」雪開心的告訴自己的孫子。

「好。」戰乖乖的進入房裡告訴雪今天自己上課的情形。

家齊看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，他很擔心孫子問他父親的事情，家茂現在依舊沒有消息讓自己和妻子擔心不已，家齊實在是拿不出勇氣告訴自己的孫子他的父親到底發生什麼事情了。

戰對於自家父親的印象並不會太過深刻，因為母親在她五歲的時候就過世，那時候父親就離開江戶去京都，似乎不願意留在這個傷心地，畢竟在戰的眼中父親和母親的感情很好，母親過世給父親很大的打擊。

家茂回來的時候還是會抱抱自己的兒子，告訴自己的兒子自己在京都的所見所聞，看見這樣的情形家齊夫妻當然很高興，怎麼說看見他們父子感情很好讓他們放心許多。

「爺爺，爸爸他是不是出事了？」戰看見家齊眼裡擔心的樣子問。

「嗯...要怎麼說呢？現在聯絡不上他，有些擔心罷了。」家齊決定還是告訴自家孫子，畢竟自家孫子可是很聰明的小孩。

「爸爸會回來的，爸爸不是一向很戀家，一定會回來的，媽媽才不會讓他那麼早去見她。」戰很有把握的說出這句話。

「你這小子，說的也是，一定會有消息。」家齊沒想到自己反而被孫子給安慰了。

「小戰說的話一定會實現，你那個臭父親，要是回來奶奶肯定好好的教訓他。」雪把孫子摟在自己的懷裡說。

戰很早就知道父親最近沒有跟家裡聯絡的事情，那是前陣子自己不小心從下人口中聽見的，看見祖父母著急的樣子讓戰很心疼，而且父親也不是那種無故說不連絡的人。

肯定是出了什麼事情才會這樣，自己現在要做祖父母的支柱才可以，不然看見祖父母傷心難過的樣子自己於心不忍，他很喜歡自己的祖父母以及他的父親，所以他相信母親在天上一定會保佑自己的父親。

戰把今天的所見所聞告訴了家齊和雪，順便也告訴他們自己今天和白蘭、迪諾一起去見了綱吉，家齊聽見這件事摸摸他的頭沒說什麼，戰從祖父慈祥的眼裡看到他相信自己一定會保護好綱吉。

受到肯定的戰很高興，慈祥和藹的祖父以及溫柔婉約的祖母是他最親的親人，那位時而嚴格時而溫柔的父親也是，戰會用自己的雙手守護自己認為最重要的親人，因此不管發生什麼事情他都會保護好他們。

「我相信戰、白蘭、迪諾他們會保護好紗奈的。」奈奈笑笑的說著。

「當然囉！誰叫我們家的紗奈這樣可愛，他們一定會保護好她的。」家光豪爽的笑容讓奈奈很放心。

「希望紗奈可以快點長大，這是我做母親的心願。」奈奈看著自己的女兒，眼神是那樣的慈祥。


End file.
